Dbz Strength Within
by Lucifer The Archangel
Summary: just something I wrote a while ago and now is up for adoption


Strength Within

Prologue

The cell games… a dark day for everyone but… especially one young boy Son Gohan. That day was seven years ago but what followed that day Gohan was not prepared for. Soon after the defeat of cell Gohan found out his mother was pregnant. Although on the day of the babies birth it was found that there was a birth complication. The baby was fine but because of the childs unusually large appetite the infant ate Gohans mother Son Chi Chi out of nutrients thus causing Chi Chi to die short after she gave birth. Before she died she named the child Goten. Gohan decided to raise his brother as a son. He decided to keep training to honor his father's wishes. He kept a ki bond between him and goten while he was training to make sure that he stayed okay. After several months he had decided to gather the dragon balls. After gathering the dragon balls ( which all in all took about an hour ) he decided to wish to change the Hyperbolic Time Chamber into a place where you can go in as many times as you wish and that you wouldn't age in it but he kept the wish between him and Dende the earths kami. Now seven years in the future we see him about to attend high school to fulfil his mother's wishes of him becoming a scholar. During those seven years he spent most of his time training in the chamber. He also trained with Goten. Goten can now control a super saiyan 2 form while gohan can control a super saiyan 4 form. But a new threat is about to arise. Four years ago he battled a great evil called majin buu. He defeated the foe easily although in hell majin buu has been very active. He was able to absorb the two worst villains so far and became much stronger rivaling or even surpassing Gohan's strength. The villains majin buu absorbed were janemba and cell. He now goes by the name Janembelluu.

Authors Notes

For those of you who want to know gohan did keep in touch with the z fighters but everyone thinks he's just mastered ssj2.!

It was a normal day in Satan City one girl Videl Satan was doing her normal morning routine. This of course consisted of 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, a 10 minute jog, a shower, and some eating. After finishing her routine she got a beep on her communicator. It was the chief of police asking videl for help. (For a while it gonna be mostly character dialogue)

"VIDEL, VIDEl!" " What is it chief?"

"There is a hold up at the orphanage twenty five crooks all armed with heavy artillery have taken it hostage!" "Ok alright chief im on my way."

At Kami's Lookout (HTC)

"Gohan gohan wake up!" " Alright squirt im up im up hehehe." "What time is it?" says gohan.

"Six fifty." "WHAT!" I have to be at school in 15 minutes ah shit! Wait Goten don't repeat that. Okay He got dressed took a shower ate and flew out the door all in about 2 minutes. Now he is flying to Satan City.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit almost there. Ill land over there. No One's looking alright super speed!

Almost just one more block! Wait are those gunshots I better go check it out! But I dont want to be recognized ill just turn into a super saiyan 4 so no one will recognize me at all.

Now give us the money in five minutes or the hostages get it!

Stop right there! Huh Videl Satan!? You bet your ass. Videl runs up and knocks out two robbers then all the other robbers point their guns at her and they shoot!

Authors Notes hahaha cliffy. alright i know my chapters aren't long but that'll change next chapter. Ill probably update on saturdays and wednesdays but it depends on my schedule but expect the next chapter up tomorrow!

Recap

Stop right there! Huh Videl Satan!? You bet your ass. Videl runs up and knocks out two robbers then all the other robbers point their guns at her and they shoot!

Now

She was waiting for the pain then the feeling of numbness one would expect to feel if one was to get shot and killed….But it didn't come. She looked up and all she could see was some sort of red fur.

With Gohan

Tch scum willing to hold up an orphanage just for some cash. Well i'm gonna stop them.

Wait is that a person Shes about to get shot! I have to act fast.(Authors Note: took an awfully long time for them crooks to pull the trigger hehehe) He zoomed in front of her to shield her body from getting shot. Of course when the bullets came into contact with his body they disintegrated. The raven haired girl looked up at him and saw his face.

With Videl

He has the most handsome face i've ever seen. Wait who is that? Just as she finished those thoughts the guy disappears. Within a few second every single crook falls down one by one just as the mysterious saviour appears at her side once more.

Are you ok? I..Im fine. Thats good. Who are you?

Call me what you wish but I have to person just vanishes.

Who are you? Videl ask more to herself this well I best be gettin to school now. She decapsulates her jet copter and hops in. She arrives at school twenty minutes later.

At OSH

Sorry im late teach. Says videl hurriedly.

Its okay Videl I know how your community service can get in the way of your arrival here. says the teacher a bit agitated. Although I do wish you would stop calling me teach.

Sorry teach. Videl takes her seat next to Erasa.(left side)

KNOCK KNOCK, A huge crack appears on the door.

Alright class we have a new student today, come in my boy.

The new student walks in…

Authors Note

Now I could end it right here but i'm a nice guy so im gonna keep going.

With Gohan

Are you ok? Im fine. Thats good.

Who are you. Call me what you wish but I have to go.

Gohan disappears. Whew that was close thank Dende I got away.

At The Lookout

Your welcome Gohan. Says Dende.

Back With Gohan

Well I should be going off to school now. Where the hell is that place? Ah there it is. Um excuse me um i'm new here could I get my schedule. Sure sweetie here it is. Thanks. Ok so first class is homeroom of course it is.

Alright im here ill go ahead and knock. Oops knocked too hard. Come on in my boy. Ok here it goes.

Authors Notes

Another chapy done. Also guys in the comments let me know if I should continue my current form of writing or switch to point of view writing also tell me how i'm doing id really appreciate it. Until next time.

Recap

Well I should be going off to school now. Where the hell is that place? Ah there it is. Um excuse me um i'm new here could I get my schedule. Sure sweetie here it is. Thanks. Ok so first class is homeroom of course it is.

Alright im here ill go ahead and knock. Oops knocked too hard. Come on in my boy. Ok here it goes.

Now With Gohan

Alright class this is Gohan, Introduce yourself.

Um hi my name is Gohan I like martial arts playing with my brother and exploring, I also live alone with my brother.

Alright any questions? Um why do you live alone with your brother?

Both my parents died when I was eleven, my dad died fighting and my mom died giving birth to my brother.

Oh im sorry I asked. Its okay. Gohan here got a one hundred percent on the entrance exam.

A loud shout of nerd came from the back of the room. All of a sudden Gohans face got serious.

Who said that?! Me NERD! Gohan suddenly appeared behind the kid and picks the kid up by the collar of his shirt.

WHAT DID YOU SAY! Yeah and your parents were probably losers too! Gohan go a murderous look in his eyes, one that brought a new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill. Gohan then headbuts the kid so hard he rips his shirt and goes through the chair below him. Enough you two! Bellowed the teacher. Gohan just take a seat next to Erasa and ill see you both after class. Ok said gohan returning to his carefree attitude. He takes his seat on the right side of Erasa. Hey cutie,says Erasa. Hey says gohan while blushing. I'm erasa and thats videl and sharpener. Hey man-sharpener, Whats up-says videl suspiciously. Hey guys umm I think i'll just take a nap now. Right now but the teacher is teaching. Yeah I learned all this years ago. Gohan is now asleep.

With Videl

Hey videl don't you think that guys a cutie. Sure Erasa. Gohan here got a one hundred percent on the entrance exam. Oh so hes a nerd thinks videl. Wait what is he suddenly appeared behind the kid that called him a nerd and picks the kid up by the collar of his shirt.

WHAT DID YOU SAY! Yeah and your parents were probably losers too! Gohan go a murderous look in his eyes, one that brought a new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill. Gohan then headbuts the kid so hard he rips his shirt and goes through the chair below him. Enough you two! Bellowed the teacher. Gohan just take a seat next to Erasa and ill see you both after class. Hey cutie,says Erasa. Hey says gohan while blushing. I'm erasa and thats videl and sharpener. Hey man-sharpener, Whats up-says videl suspiciously. Hey guys umm I think i'll just take a nap now. Right now but the teacher is teaching. Yeah I learned all this years ago. Gohan is now asleep. Jeez whats this guys deal? Yeah but you have to admit hes cute videl. Fine erasa if itll get you to shut up then fine hes cute. Anyways back to my story. So I was waiting to die and then I look up and theres just this big wall of red fur. He saved me but then he made a hasty exit it was kinda weird. So what do you think of the crimson ape? The crimson ape, oh thats what the public decided to call him. Well what do you think? Well hes handsome and looks really cool. Oooh does videl satan have a crush. What n-no I dont! Oooh you're blushing you totally do! No I dont! Ok Ok jeez. Sorry. Its cool Anyways lets listen to the teacher. Alright.

3 classes later

Gohan wake up its time for lunch.

Oh already ok lets go.

Gohan come sit with us. Ok. Gohan decapsulates his lunch and starts eating. Dude how do you eat so much?

Its in the blood. Ok so what class is next? Next we have study hall then Gym for the rest of the day.(about four hours). At study hall our group of friends are talking. Hey gohan. Yeah. You know what the crimson ape was wearing?. No. He was wearing a black jacket a red shirt blue jeans black biker gloves white and gold jordans and a black wrist watch. An incredibly specific outfit that you just happen to be wearing. Mind explaining this. Um um you see….BRING….I would love to tell you but I have to leave for gym.

In Gym (In the lockerroom)

Alright Gohan its time to change. Alright thanks Sharpener. No problem. I really appreciate you helping me out. Sharpener, Sharpener. Dude how did you get so ripped. Oh I told you I did martial arts. Ok well we better get going.

In Gym (for real)

Alright class today we will be doing your physical fitness test. First up is videl. Ok videl you have to do fifty push ups fifty sit ups and three laps around the gym go. Videl started off fast and finished her situps and pushups in a minute and a half but halfway through her first lap she fell from exhaustion. Can anyone tell me what she did wrong. Gohan would you please tell us what she did wrong. She started off too fast and used up her stamina. Very good Gohan you're up next alright. Ok. Gohan finished his pushups and situps in thirty seconds. Slow down Gohan or you'll make the same mistake videl did. Trust me I wont. Gohan completed his ten laps in ten seconds. For a total of forty seconds. H-how did you do that? Do what? Finish in forty seconds! The state average is ten minutes! I do martial arts. Ok just go sit down. Ok.

After Class

Gohan how did you do that?! Do what? Ah nevermind. Well I'll see you guys later.

Back at the lookout

Hi dende, Hi piccolo.

Hey Gohan, Hey kid.

Well Im going back into the time chamber

Alright see ya.

HTC

Goten I'm home. Daddy. Hey goten. So can we train now daddy? Sure Goten lets go.

Authors Notes

Hey guys.

Vegeta: You better put me in this story soon

Me: Only if you say please

Vegeta: Goddammit PLEASE!

Alright guys I got some things to clear up. Goten calls gohan daddy because even though he knows gohan is his brother in his eyes he is and always will be his father. Imagine that gohan changed the hyperbolic time chamber like capsule corp except that every day a full year passes but you age as you would outside the chamber. Also imagine that he has several labs bedrooms bathrooms living rooms everything. he also has gravity rooms except there is no limit to how high he can put the gravity. If you have any other questions leave them in the comment

Recap

Gohan how did you do that?! Do what? Ah nevermind. Well I'll see you guys later.

Back at the lookout

Hi dende, Hi piccolo.

Hey Gohan, Hey kid.

Well Im going back into the time chamber

Alright see ya.

HTC

Goten I'm home. Daddy. Hey goten. So can we train now daddy? Sure Goten lets go.

Now

Theres a knock at the door daddy! Okay ill go get it. Hello Gohan. Hi Supreme Kai. Anyways remember Majin Buu? Yeah. Well he's absorbed the two worst villains in hell Janemba, and Cell. He now calls himself Janembelluu.

Ok. So last time with majin buu we told you of a mystic power up but you were already strong enough to beat him? Yeah. Well its time to go get that power up come on. Ok come on goten. Coming.

At the supreme kai planet

So let me explain. Your Mystic Power up alone won't be even near enough to defeat this evil. You need to master super saiyan four in your mystic state.

O-oh wow. Yep so ill go ahead and unlock your mystic abilities.

24 Hours later

Oh wow I feel really strong. Good now try transforming into a super saiyan four while in this form.

Ok. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Gohan now stood looking like a super saiyan four but with different colors. His fur was now yellow and his hair and eyes were red. He had a orange aura. (Authors note: Gohan can still do all his normal ssj transformations but now he can do mystic ssj forms or normal ssj forms) Wow I feel great. Gohan then faints. Goten take gohan home and when he wakes up tell him what happened. Then tell him to master his LMSSJ4 form ok. Ok.(LMSSJ4= Legendary Mystic Super Saiyan 4)

Back at the HTC

Daddy wake up. Goten uh what happened? Goten then proceeds to tell gohan what happened. Well guess I better start training. But daddy what about school? Ill just go in this form. Ok says goten hesitant. Gohan proceeds to train in his LMSSJ4 form for the rest of the night and even goes to sleep in the form.

At OSH Tuesday

Um who is that?

Authors note: Alright I know its not much but hopefully it wil give you an idea of what I want to do, also its a cliffy!l

Recap

Back at the HTC

Daddy wake up. Goten uh what happened? Goten then proceeds to tell gohan what happened. Well guess I better start training. But daddy what about school? Ill just go in this form. Ok says goten hesitant. Gohan proceeds to train in his LMSSJ4 form for the rest of the night and even goes to sleep in the form.

At OSH Tuesday

Um who is that?

Now

Daddy wake up its time for school!Alright goten i'm up.

See you later daddy. Bye son.

At OSH

Hey videl. yeah erasa? Wheres gohan? he'll be here soon class hasn't started yet.

Hey whos that new kid who just walked in? I dont know. Gohan aka the new kid walks up to his seat and sits down. Excuse me someone sits there. yeah I know I do Its me Gohan. G-gohan!? What happened? Oh this is just one of my transformations. Transformations? Yeah I have the ability to transform. Ok? Alright class sit down and shut up.! The room immediately went silent. Alright class today we will be receiving permission slips for a field trip to capsule corporations! the field trip is mandatory! Ah shit that means I have to go see prince veggie oh well. The field trip shall last for one week we leave tomorrow! Um sir. yes gohan. can I bring someone with me. who? my baby brother/son. what do you mean slash son. our parents died shortly after he was born since I was eleven i've been taking care of him and as such is considered his legal guardian I adopted him When I was sixteen. Ok you may take him. thanks. any more questions. no. ok lets move on. The rest of the day was uneventful.

After school

Hey gohan. Yeah videl. Can me erasa and sharpener come to your house with you? sure. NIMBUS!

What are you doing. asked videl. summoning nimbus. OH there he is. Videl erasa and sharpener couldn't believe their eyes. A small car sized yellow puffy cloud acting like a pet. Nimbus expand! the nimbus cloud expanded to the size of a jeep big enough for six people. Alright guys climb on What!? Just climb on its safe trust me. Ok. They all climbed on. Hey gohan aren't you gonna get on? No im faster. Ok. Alright nimbus to the lookout.

Lookout

Hey gohan I see you brought some friends. Hey dende piccolo and yeah I did Videl erasa sharpener meet piccolo and dende. Hi. Um gohan are they aliens. Yeah they're namekians. Alright to my house.

They head to the HTC.

HTC

Daddy your home. hey squirt how ya doin. good I went to the nature dome and caught a toad! Thats great goten. Um gohan what is this place. Its my home in here one normal day last for a full year! You're kidding. Nope but don't worry you don't age in here. wow. well guys meet goten. goten say hi. HIMYNAMEISGOTENGOHANSMYDADDYANDWELIVEHEREANDICAUGHTATOAD! woah goten slow down well i'm gonna go with goten to the nature preserve see ya guys later.

(Authors note: don't worry i'm not done yet I just have a disclaimer whoever gohan doesn't want to know what he made the htc look like and do when they enter it returns to normal. For example if goku went in but gohan didn't want him to know about the wish it would do the same thing it would do before the wish until goku left) Alright guys its been an hour on the outside world so I guess you have to leave. Goodbye gohan. Bye.

Next day at OSH

Alright class Lets all get on the bus

On the Bus

Hey gohan. yeah goten. where are we going. to see bulma. Bulma I haven't seen her in like a week!

yeah anyways you wanna mental spar don't worry i'll go easy on ya. OK!

for the rest of the bus ride they mentally sparred gohan won.

Alright class we're here!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT !

Authors Note

Vegeta: You insolent vile human scum! I am the prince of all saiyans how dare you portray me this way.

Me: correction veggie you are the prince of all vegetables saiyans comes from the japaneese word for vegetable HaHa

Vegeta:GRRRR

anyways cliff hanger alright in the comments tell me what pairing you want here are my acceptable pairings

Gohan x videl

x erasa

x bulma

x chi chi (like she comes back from otherworld and they have sex

x lime

x oc

x all

Vegeta:Come on you mortal swines get to voting!

Recap

On the Bus

Hey gohan. yeah goten. where are we going. to see bulma. Bulma I haven't seen her in like a week!

yeah anyways you wanna mental spar don't worry i'll go easy on ya. OK!

for the rest of the bus ride they mentally sparred gohan won.

Alright class we're here!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT !

Now

Oh god vegeta. What was that? said the teacher. Just prince veggie. Whos that? A person. Alright class lets go in. lets just wait here until she comes out to get us. Wait gohan what are you doing!? Going to meet bulma were good friends. I highly doubt that. You just wait and see. KNOCK KNOCK Bulma! Hi gohan what are you doing here? Most people in the class except erasa sharpener and videl because they were half expecting this screamed. You actually know her. Yeah. and to answer your question bulma you were supposed to allow my class to stay with you for a week. oh yeah well come on in. Ok kids this is capsule corporation. During your stay here you will work with various inventions as well as exercise in our state of the art gravity room which gohan here trains in. Anyways each room will house four people so pick your roommates. Gohan videl erasa and sharpener roomed together. Alright now that you have your roommates go unpack and meet back here in thirty minutes.

30 Minutes Later

Alright today is a free day you can either swim go explore our nature domes or anything else but if you want to use the GR then you need gohan as supervision. He will probably already be in there so- Brat! Lets go spar Veggie. Yeah lets. Wheres gohan going? Oh hes just going to the gravity room to spar with Vegeta. Whose Vegeta? My husband. Can we watch? Sure but you probably wouldn't be able to see anything. What do you mean? Vegeta alone can move a thousand times faster than the speed of light even under intense gravity. But it would take an infinite amount of vegetas to equal Gohan. WHAAATTT! Yeah? So who wants to watch. Everyone raised their hands. But by that time gohan was walking up with a beaten and bloody vegeta over his shoulder unconscious. OMG what happened. We fought. then how come you aren't bloody? I won. Ok.

In the gravity room ten minutes earlier

Alright brat what is this!? My mystic super saiyan four form. Theres a super saiyan four? and what do you mean by mystic? Well I got a legendary power up which gave me my mystic forms. I can do mystic or normal base and super saiyan forms. Alright brat lets fight! HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vegeta rushes in and tries to punch gohan but gohan taps vegeta on the head and suddenly his whole body is beaten and bloody while he himself is unconscious.

Now

Well i'm gonna go get him a senzu bean alright bulma? Ok Gohan just hurry back. What is a senzu bean? A magical healing ban that can heal any wound instantly but it can't heal diseases. Is it for real? Yeah. Cool! Yes videl. Why havent you released it to the public!? The world isn't ready for it. Ok. Oh and your slip was also a agreement that if you disclose any of this and trust me we will know than you can legally be killed. So go do what you want today but tomorrow you work.

In the medical wing.

Here vegeta chew. NOMNOMNOM. Next time brat. Next time.

Now

Alright I think i'll go to the Gravity room. Wait no ill instant transmid to my house get one of my infinity gravity rooms and use that.

Ill just use my modified version of the split form technique to train and keep an eye on the gravity room.

Authors note: Hi

Authors Note

Vegeta: "You better make me admirable in this chapter!" GRRRRRR

Me: Nope!

Vegeta: "WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY MUST YOU DO THIS!?"

Me: "Cause I can." "Derp"

Vegeta: What the fuck is wrong with you!?

Me: Everything, on with the chapter!

Recap

"Alright I think i'll go to the Gravity room. Wait no ill instant transmit to my house get one of my infinity gravity rooms and use that."

"Ill just use my modified version of the split form technique to train and keep an eye on the gravity room."

Now

"Alright time to go to the look out. Gohan transmits to the lookout."

At the lookout

"Hey Gohan, says dende."

"Hey dende, hi piccolo. Bye dende, bye Piccolo."

5 minutes later

"Alright I got my Gravity Room and Goten's toys time to go."

Back at capsule corporation

"Alright i'll pop out the GR next to the other one in case of emergency. Split Form HAA!" ( This split form is different from Tien's in the way that the power is not divided both copies are at their maximum ability).

"Alright Gohan copy one to the student gravity room i'll go train. The Gohan's part ways."

In the Infinite GR

"Well let's get started." Gohan sets the gravity at 250,000 times earth's gravity." "Spiral Kamehamehaaaa!" A blue beam of energy wrapped within a coil speeds around the GR challenging Gohan to dodge. He dodges the beam several times as it continues to chase him. "Dissipate!" The energy vanishes. "Wait where is Goten?" Knock Knock. (Authors Note: When someone opens the door the gravity returns to normal.) "Gohan can I train with you" "Sure but first where were you?" "I was playing with Trunks." "Oh yeah, well lets get started." Goten rushed at Gohan and the fight began with Goten going SSJ2. Goten threw a strong right hook at Gohan but Gohan dodged so Goten stumbled forward. Gohan then proceeded to kick Goten lightly in the back as he was unguarded. Goten crashed down onto the floor but quickly got up and threw a large barrage of ki blast at Gohan who then decided to dodge the blast but while he was distracted Goten appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. This broke Gohans guard so Goten threw a flurry of punches and kicks all of which landed except the last. When Goten was about to throw another punch Gohan recovered grabbed his arm and threw him into the GR wall. Goten got up stumbled for a bit and threw a enhanced ki blast at Gohan. Gohan having expected this simply absorbed the energy and when Goten appeared in front of him again he threw the energy back at him. Goten fell to the ground barely conscious. "W-why can't I beat you?" "On your last attempt you repeated one of your earlier actions so I could easily predict it." "What did I do?" Earlier you threw a bunch of ki blast at me and when I dodged you snuck up on me and attacked me." "This time you threw an enhanced ki blast at me and appeared in front of me like you did earlier." explained Gohan simply. "Okay but how did you absorb the ki blast?" "It's a new technique i've been working on." "Do you want me to heal you?" "Yeah." said Goten tiredly. Gohan walked over to Goten and healed him. "Hey Gohan can you help me with something?" "Sure" "A couple years ago you transformed into a super saiyan three, can you help me do that?" "Sure." "Alright sit down and begin meditating." Goten did as told. "Start trying to find your well of energy." "You see super saiyan, super saiyan two, but then you see something further grab hold of it and pull!" "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten then transforms into a super saiyan three.

Meanwhile with the prince of all saiyans.

"DAFUQ IS THAT!?"

In the student GR

"Nothing happening, nothing happening guuh." "While the real Gohan gets to have fun what the fuck am I supposed to do?" "I guess it's time to play the waiting game."

In the Infinite GR

"Goten you did it!" "Yeah hehe nap time." Goten falls unconscious.

In the student GR

"Hey Videl come to train huh?" "Yeah." "Well lets go in" They go into the GR. "Alright Videl i'm gonna put it at two times earth's gravity so prepare yourself." "I'm ready." The gravity goes to two times earth's gravity and videl falls on her face. "HAHAHA!" "Videl pancake!" Videl slowly gets up. "I can do it!" "Videl and Gohan train in the GR for about an hour. (By now it is noon) The intercom sounds and a familiar voice says Time for lunch. "Alright Videl let's get going."

In the Kitchen

Everyone except the ones that knew marveled at the sight of four saiyans eating. Lunch was over in about four minutes. "Alright everyone go do what you want but Gohan Goten Vegeta Trunks and myself have some family business." "Dismissed!"

Thirty minutes later in the living room

"Alright guys what's this all about?" "Son Gohan it is with honor that I present the with the elite saiyan insignia." "You are now an elite saiyan in the royal saiyan family." "Where this mark with pride." Vegeta hands Gohan a badge with a saiyan insignia on it. "Wow Vegeta I don't know what to say… thank you my prince." Gohan kneels. "You have earned it." "Now come outside there's something else we got you." says Bulma. Gohan walks outside to see a sleek black motorcycle with red flames on the sides. In the flames it says We are the ones left behind. "Wow guys thank you.. can I ride- yes Gohan you can ride it." says ulma cutting off Gohan. "Thanks." Gohan jumps on the bike and rides around the city. By the time he gets back it's ten o'clock at night. "Hey Gohan we were just about to send everyone to bed so you best be goin." Gohan then goes to bed.

Authors Note

Vegeta: "You bitch how dare you make me be gah respectful."

Me: "Vegeta don't make me erase you."

Vegeta: "You wouldn't dare."

Me: "Yes I would, anyways hope you guys like it, also i'm thinking of making sharpener a more prominent character tell me what you guys think about that in the comments." "Bye."

Recap

"Thanks." Gohan jumps on the bike and rides around the city. By the time he gets back it's ten o'clock at night. "Hey Gohan we were just about to send everyone to bed so you best be goin." says Bulma. Gohan then goes to bed.

The next day

"Alright everyone wake up!" screams Vegeta over the intercom. Now everyone is up. "Hey Gohan?" says Sharpener. "Yeah Sharpener?" "Well can you train me sometime?" "Sure buddy on exercise day." "Thanks!"

Meanwhile with videl

"Stupid tail quit poking me!" Videl whispered angrily.

Back with the squad

"What are we doing today Gohan?" says Erasa. "Today it is exploration day." "Which means that we will all go explore Bulmas' lab, and see her inventions." "Oh ok, that's cool." said Erasa. "So where is Bulmas' lab anyways, and how would we get in?" said Sharpener. "Well the lab is on the other side of the nature dome, and as most people know Bulmas' lab has a password only herself and her family know it." explained Gohan. "Well do you know it?" asks Sharpener. "Yes I do, anyways we should probably get going."


End file.
